


Normal as the next Guys

by MoeRiverside



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Leonard Snart, Coldflash Exchange 2018, Established Relationship, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Minor Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeRiverside/pseuds/MoeRiverside
Summary: Barry gets an invitation to his high school reunion and asks Len to attend with him. Len accepts with fond exasperation. A story of facing the past and looking for normal in five parts.





	Normal as the next Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> Gift Exchange fic for Nixie_DeAngel, whose fics I've been reading and enjoying for some time! Thank you for the stellar prompts. It has been awhile since I've finished anything other than short pieces, so this challenge was a welcome and fun one! Based on the prompt: Len going as Barry's date, to Barry's 10 year high school reunion and scaring all of Barry's old bullies (either powers or non powers works). I tried to keep it simple, but it sort of ran away with me!
> 
> Note: Assumes Len somehow survived the Occulus. Also, I spent an enjoyable month watching High School Reunion episodes of various shows. There is a brief scene in which Barry is picking out clothes that is based on a Charmed episode. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: All grammatical errors, particularly run on sentences, are my own. I do not own The Flash.

1.

Leonard Snart first became aware there actually _was_ an issue when he came home on a Friday afternoon to find Barry smiling vindictively over a flaming trashcan.

Their eyes met briefly, and the younger man casually made the universal hand gesture for _move along, nothing to see here._

He narrowed his eyes at the younger man before letting it go and moving on down the hallway toward the bedroom. Len hadn’t spent the better part of 30 years being partnered with Mick Rory for nothing, after all. Finding Mick standing over something on fire was as normal to him as never realizing that things like time travel and aliens were real was to other people. He made it approximately 10 feet before he stopped, sighed, and turned back around.

 “I’m mostly curious as to why you felt the need to light our trashcan on fire, while it was still in the house,” he said with the measured patience of a veteran arsonist wrangler.

Barry looked up from the fire and glowered. “None of your business.”

Len scoffed in return. “None of my business? Scarlet, we co-own that trashcan. I think if anyone’s going to commit violence against it, they owe the other an explanation.”

It’s a joke he liked to make now that they live together. It never failed to get a chuckle and wide-eyed wonder from the other. Living together was fairly new for the and had been an impulsive choice. But Len can’t say that he has regretted it.

Instead of a smile, Barry practically hissed at him before turning to grab the fire extinguisher they kept under the sink and putting out the fire.

“There, the fire’s out, okay?” And then he stomped off down the hall and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. As if they didn’t both sleep in that room. He stared after him with eyebrows raised in consternation, and quickly made the decision that probably he should keep to the living room for a few minutes. Let Barry cool off a bit.

He pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text to Iris.

 **Len:** What is wrong with Barry? **  
**

Her response was slow, but he saw the text box pop up almost immediately before disappearing. It reappeared and disappeared several times, and he got tired of waiting. Just as he was about to put the phone down, it dinged.

 **Iris:** We got our invitations for the 10-year high school reunion today.

 **Len:** Ah. And that merits burning the letter in the trashcan?

She sent him a series of shocked emojis and question marks.

 **Len:** I’m assuming that’s what he set on fire...

There is another long pause before she responds.

 **Iris:** Barry had a hard time in high school. Like, a really hard time. Talk to him!!

He glared slightly at getting orders. The fact that he even has Iris West’s number in his phone feels surreal, and a little bit wrong. But, he’s not the man he was before he met Barry Allen. Back then, he’d just assumed it was his lot in life to pull cons and heists and break out of prison when he had to. He’d never intended to tread the fine line of being a _good guy_. He’d never even wanted to.

But then Barry had shown up and made him promise not to kill, rather than just catching him and turning him in. Had stared at him straight in the eye and told him he believed that there was good in him. Had saved his sister even after Len stabbed him in the back and made his life exponentially harder. Had smiled at him encouragingly when he angrily ranted at him about time traveling dicks who kidnapped people and tried to shanghai them into being time travel heroes- and only said- “You? I’d think you’d love the opportunity to visit and thieve your way through history. Think of the opportunities!”  But his eyes sparkled, and told Len what he’d always claimed: _You can be better; I know you can. But even so, I like who you are._

With Iris West came disapproving and sanctimonious Joe West, who also turned around and handed out fatherly advice as if they weren’t relatively close in age. And then there was the whole Star Labs crew, and with the Star Labs crew (and Sara Lance) came the Arrow crew, and heroines and creepy doppelgangers from other earths.

And Barry. With this life came Barry Allen, who glided into Saints & Sinners within his first month back from the Waverider and asked him out right in front of Lisa and Mick. And he said yes.

His life wasn’t anything he intended it to be. And it scared the hell out of him.

\--

When he opened the door, Barry was tucked into bed with the lamplight glowing softly as he read a book. He looked up and smiled at Len before turning back to the book, and yeah- that wasn’t going to work on him. Not this time. He knew, though, after many _many_ heated arguments and stubborn encounters, that when Barry set his mind to something he wasn’t going to bend.  
  
So Len was going to have to take the subtle approach. Shucking off his jacket and hanging it in the closet, he pondered just when his life became about compromise and give and take ….rather than just take.

“Do you want to talk about it, or you going to keep being childish?” he asked patiently as he continued to undress for bed.

He could practically _feel_ Barry scowling at him, but he remained steady and turned to head into their bathroom and brush his teeth. And he waited.

Barry let out a loud sigh, the brat, and closed his book.

“I got the invitation to my 10 year high school reunion today.”

Len had a sense of dejavu.  He spit out the toothpaste and wiped his mouth. “And?”

“And I just kind of lost my mind for a minute, that’s all.”

“No kind of about it, sweetheart. You were a certifiable whacko.”

“You don’t say that about Mick after he sets things on fire,” Barry pouted.

Len rolled his eyes as he re-entered the bedroom and climbed into bed.

“ _Mick_ has an actual condition: he’s a pyromaniac. And a time traveling criminal. Also in the history of our friendship it’s not exactly abnormal for him. You, on the other hand, are normally all sunshine and unicorns. So forgive me if I find that I’m a bit concerned when my guy starts acting a bit out of character.”

“Your guy, huh?” Barry asked with a bright smile. He batted his eyes at Len casually.

Despite the edge of irritation he still felt he couldn’t stop the slow smirk that spread across his face. “We’ve discussed this; I’m not calling you my boyfriend.”

He held up a hand to forestall the suggestion he knew was coming.

“Or my bae. Or any other bullshit hippie name."

“What about partner?”

“Mick is my partner, Barry. I think you’re a little more than a partner. I’m certainly not doing the things to Mick I’ve been doing to you.”

“Thank god for that,” Barry said and shifted so he was tucked into Len’s side.  
  
The conversation is almost scripted at this point; it’s another joke they like to make. It’s comfortable and gentle in its acknowledgement that yes: Barry Allen- the vigilante known as the Flash- and Leonard Snart - Captain Cold, formerly a super villain- are in a relationship that is more than just puns and frustrated foreplay. It’a familiar enough that the rest of the tension melts away and he _almost_ forgets the cause of his annoyance in the first place. _Almost._

“High School Reunion?” he prompted.

Barry is quiet enough for long enough that Len thinks maybe he fell asleep. Just when he’s about to reach over and flip the light off, Barry spoke.

“High School wasn’t a great time for me.  I’m not sure I really want to see any of those people again. Some of them were okay, I guess. I mean- the last person I ran into from my class in high school was one of my former bullies turned metahuman turned zombie metahuman who tried to kill me. Twice. I’m happy now.”

Len knew about Tony Woodward, but they’ve never talked about it.

“Then don’t go,” he prompted carefully.

“On the other hand…” Barry started.

Len groaned.

“On the other hand,” Barry continued, nonplussed. “I guess I wouldn’t mind going back to show off a little bit. Make them see that I wasn’t just a weird kid obsessed with crime scenes.”

“So _go.”_

“If I did go, would you go with me?”

“Wait a minute. How did this turn back on me?” he demanded. “ _I_ graduated high school a long time ago and intend never to set foot into one again.”

Barry is silent and Len dropped his head to his chest. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“I’m not even looking at you."  
  
“I can literally _feel_ the puppy dog eyes and their disappointment. Fine, fine. Whatever. I’ll go. But I’m bringing my cold gun.  


2.

 

“Damn, West. You clean up good.”

Iris flushed in pleased surprise and everyone turned to look over at Mick, including Caitlin, who was scowling slightly.

“What?” he shrugged. “Don’t get all frosty on me now, Snow. I might be trying out this relationship thing, but that doesn’t mean I’m blind.”

“You do look great, Iris,” Caitlin admitted grudgingly.

“Thanks guys! Gotta look good for the reunion, right? Maybe I’ll pick up a date,” she said cheerfully.

“I am having so many prom flashbacks right now,” Barry moaned from the stairs. “Guys, I can’t do this!”

Len turned to look over at Barry, who was coming down from his old room at the West house. His eyebrows flew up. When nobody said anything, Barry clapped his hands over his face.

“I look ridiculous, right?”

He wore a pair of pale blue slacks with a stiff white polo shirt, and his was slicked back with enough hair gel to make it look a little crispy.

Cisco opened his mouth, but then closed it when Caitlin stomped on his foot.

“You look great, Barry. Really really great,” Iris tried.

He turned to look at Len questioningly, and Len felt as if he his eyes any more tonight they might get stuck.

“Do I seem like someone who cares what you wear?” he scoffed.

Iris looked annoyed and shot him a frustrated look. Mick butted in before she could say anything though.

“That’s not what you said the other day when he was wearing those jeans…”

“Shut up, Mick!”

A vaguely flattered and distressed smile was still gracing Barry’s face.

“You are being very dramatic. This is a high school reunion! Filled with people you don’t even like. Why do you care what they think of how you look?”

Barry turns to him with narrowed eyes, “You weren’t _popular_ in high school by any chance were you?”

Lisa answered for him, “Oh yeah, big time. It was that devil-may-care attitude he was always giving off.”

“I think-” Iris interrupted, soothingly, “what Len means is that you don’t look like yourself.”

“I said nothing of the-”

“Shut up, Len. Barry, why don’t you just dress in a way that reflects who you are?”

“That’s sort of the problem right? I’m a badass metahuman vigilante. I think we’d have some big problems if I went to the reunion dressed as the Flash.”

“Badass is stretching it a bit,” Lisa drawled, examining her cuticles with disinterest.

“Barry, stop worrying about it so much. You’re going to have a great time! You’ll get to see your science club friends and your robotics friends- you haven’t seen them in a long time, right?”

“Iris,” Barry said slowly, “I’m not really worried about seeing them; it’s kind of everyone else I’m worried about seeing.”

“Alright, bored now,” Lisa interrupted. “West, Allen - with me. Let’s get this outfit sorted out.”

Barry looked helplessly back at Len as the two women dragged him up the stairs, and Len was torn between laughing at him and shuddering in sympathy.

“Better him than us,” Mick grunted, before turning to engage in conversation with Caitlin.

“Amen to that,” he muttered, and wondered just how he’d ended up in a relationship with such a ridiculous goody-two-shoes badass metahuman vigilante.

\--

When they finally made it to the reunion, Len shuddered at all of the streamers and balloons and poster boards full of photographs lining the entrance way.

“This is my worst nightmare,” he muttered, and Barry turned to give him a despairing look.

“Mine too.”

“Why are we here, again?”

“ _Because_ ,” Iris reminded, “Barry promised he’d come, and despite all his acting like he didn’t have friends, he totally had lots of friends. Plus he deserves to get a little recognition for how much he’s achieved!”

“And not because we’re trying to one-up someone?” Len asked suspiciously, “Isn’t that the point of reunions? Rubbing your good looks and success into someone else’ face? Now that’s a motive I could get behind.”

Iris smiled at him and shrugged innocently. “Maybe a healthy mix of both. Oh, look! We get name badges with our senior picture on them!”

“Gross,” Barry groaned.

Len snatched his from the table before he could pick it up, and he cackled.  Barry snatched it back with a scowl. “You’re here as moral support, stop making fun of me. I experienced enough of that when I was actually going to school here.”

"Hey look! Isn't that your friend from the school newspaper? What was his name?" Iris interrupted before Len could give the expression on Barry’s face another thought.

Barry turned to look down the hall where Iris had pointed. The man was leaning up against a row of lockers with his arms crossed over his chest and a glower across his face that made his generally handsome face look slightly deranged. It took Barry a minute and then he snapped his fingers in realization. "Jack Brody! Yeah, he was actually the editor-in-chief. He had, like, the biggest crush on you."

Iris flushed but nodded with a grin. "Oh, I remember. He was always tagging along with you and trying to make small talk with me. I thought he was pretty weird."

"Hey, he was nice. He was just really really interested in journalism. If _you'd_ gotten into journalism a little earlier, you guys might have actually hit it off."

Iris’ face indicated that she really didn’t think so.

"This guy was a friend of yours?" Len questioned from his side, frowning.

Barry nodded. "I mean not like a friend that you spend a lot of time hanging out with, but he went to school with us from Kindergarten onward. We were in almost all the same classes together in high school.  He was a pretty nice guy. I think he works for that other newspaper in town. Why?"

"He’s looking a bit angry. And look who he's staring at."

They both turned to look, but Iris saw it first. "Clyde Gowens. He was the football captain."

"And the basketball captain," Barry murmured. "And kind of a jerk. He was always trying to cop my homework and talking about my dad. _His_ dad was a big shot District Attorney at the time I think. Although I heard he got fired a few years ago.”

Len stopped smiling and frowned. He’d heard of Barry’s encounter with Woodward some time after the fact, and he still contemplated borrowing Rip’s Jumpship to go back and take care of the problem himself. Though knowing that the man was dead twice over did make him feel better about not having the chance to inflict harm himself. “How much of a jerk are we talking here?”  
  
“Down boy. If you get mad about every person who was mean to me throughout my primary years it is going to be a _long_ night. And hey, never mind that, how do _you_ know who Clyde is?”

“Well, dear, I watch the news and pay attention to local politics. He’s running for state senate right now, and he’s way ahead in the polls. It was a big deal because he was a latecomer to the race, even though the deadline to submit your name had already passed. But they let him run anyway, and it seems like everything he does is on the news and spins a positive light in his favor. I’ve heard some rumblings, though, that he has ties to Santini.”

“I’ve been hearing about him around the office,” Iris said with a frown. “Everyone seems to like him. I don’t…really know much about him or his policies. I just remember that he wasn’t that great of a guy in high school.”

“Well, now’s probably a good time to start paying attention so you know who to vote for.”

Barry and Iris were both staring at him in surprise. He rolls his eyes. “Of course I vote. It’s the one legal thing I’ve since I was 18. It’s very important.”

“Oookay,” Iris said with a smirk. “You’re always calling the Star Labs crew a bunch of nerds, but I think you might be one too.”

Barry laughed delightedly and high-fived Iris. “Nerds for the win! Welcome to the club, Len.”

Len shoved him lightly, but he was smiling.

“I should go say hi to Jack and see what he’s up to these days,” Barry announced, but when he turned to look back in the man’s direction he was gone. And so was Clyde Gowens.

“Shame,” Len drawled. “maybe we’ll run into him later. Time for the grand tour?”

He looked around for Iris, but she had wandered off . “What happened to West? I thought she was going to stick to you like glue tonight.”

Barry laughed, “She’s over there, talking to Hailey Cooper. Len, have you met Iris? She was _so_ popular in high school. She was an athlete, on student council, could throw a killer left hook _and_ she was pretty. She’ll be busy talking to people all night.”

“Alright then, just you and me. _You_ get to give me the grand tour. Make sure not to leave out all the popular makeout spots.”

“Len!” Barry huffed, scandalized.

\--

After a quick tour with only one brief pause, they made their way into the gym. Like the hallway there were streamers and balloons and photographs everywhere. A stage had been set up at the back of the room and there was a bar and refreshments table in the opposite corner.

“Did you go to high school in Central?” Barry asked suddenly, hand slipping into his as they paused to examine some of the pictures.

Len looked over at him in surprise and tried to quell the anxiety and anger that churned together in his gut anytime he thought of his adolescence and Lewis Snart.

“You don’t have to tell me. It’s just that you’ve never talked about school before. You kind of get all silent and growly whenever the topic comes up. Or you go out of your way to avoid it.”

“Observant, CSI Allen,” he teased, and then took a deep breath. “No. We went to a few schools, and by the time Lewis was in prison for the first time we were in the system up in Coast City.* High school was fine, if a bit boring. It might surprise you to know that I was on the honor roll all throughout high school. It was also a bit stifling and boring.”

“Oh I believe it about the honor roll. Anyone who spends two minutes in a room with you knows you’re smart. Although, I’d have pegged you for the bad boy type with the leather jacket and the cigarettes that hung out behind the bleachers.”

Len laughed, despite himself, “I was in high school in the 1990s, not the 1920s! Were you watching Grease again last night?”

An enticing blush rose in Barry’s cheeks. “You know what I mean.”

“I guess I do. But no, I wasn’t a trouble maker. I just wanted to blend in. First it was because Lewis demanded excellence or else, and later it was because I didn’t want any trouble to separate me from Lisa while we were in a home.”

Barry didn’t seem to know what to say to that, but he did squeeze Len’s hand a little tighter. Len squeezed back.

“What about you? What was so bad about high school.” he asked. And it felt awkward, asking these kind of ‘getting to know you’ questions when they’d known each other for so long and he knew that Barry was so much more than the obviously painfully shy and awkward boy he’d once been. However each and every new thing he learned about Barry Allen made him admire and respect him that much more. Love him even, maybe.

Barry was quiet for a minute, and then he pointed to a picture on one of the walls.

“You know that old cliché: a picture says a thousand words? That was me.”

He’s pointing to a picture of a group of people that are smiling cheesy smiles and posing in a way that only teenagers can. Len searches for a moment for the face he knows so well, and then he finds him. He’s not standing with the group at all but is in the background sitting at a desk and staring up at the camera. He’s adorable, of course. But the expression on his face says he’s enormously unhappy and lonely. It makes Len unexpectedly angry that goody-two shoes, perhaps the nicest person he’d ever met, _Barry Allen_ had ever felt that kind of unhappiness. But he thinks back to the conversation they had some time ago about the death of Barry’s mother and he thinks he can understand. Not having anyone else around who could truly understand your experiences, or even believe you were telling the truth about something made for a lonely time for a young boy.

He turned back to look at him. “I’m sorry,” he said simply.

Barry smiled a little bitterly at him. “Me too.”  An understanding passes between them. They’re okay, and they’ve both come a long way since then. Len leans in to kiss him gently.

And, of course, this is when they're interrupted. "Should've known you were gay."

Barry stiffened, but Leonard Snart is Leonard Snart is Captain Cold. If someone's going to be a jerk tonight, then they're going to do it and realize the error of their ways. Turning smoothly he his face fell into a unreadable expression that has ruffled many a feather.

 “Sorry?” he asked coolly.

The guy took one look at Len’s face and immediately turned and walked away. Len made to follow him, and Barry grabbed his arm.

“No. No, Len. Let it go. It’s not worth it.”

“This is going to be a long night. You should’ve let me bring the cold gun.”

“If I’m not allowed to bring the suit, you’re not allowed to bring the cold gun. We agreed on this,” Barry reminds him firmly.

“I made that agreement under the impression that it was unlikely there would be a metahuman attack at a high school reunion. I didn’t realize there would be so many annoying people here.”

“Len, you can’t shoot people for being annoying.”

“ _You_ can’t shoot people for being annoying,” he responded petulantly. “I’m Captain Cold.”

After that he and Barry walked around the gym, stopping to talk to old acquaintances and reminisce. For the most part the people they spoke to were polite and genuine enough.  Although Len was bored, he had relaxed somewhat. But then there was a string of people that _did_ annoy him.

After an interaction with a man- who could only be described as a preppy businessman- that made a comment about Barry’s father; a meathead who regaled him- ironically- of how fast Barry used to run (away);  and currently a particularly vexing blond who couldn’t seem to get Barry’s name correct, Len decided he needed a drink. Barry had reminded him relentlessly through the night that he could neither maim nor murder people that were mean to him. But Barry couldn’t keep him from _thinking_ murderous thoughts at them and smirking dangerously at them when his back was turned.

The blond was chattering on about how _Barney_ had the most embarrassing crush on Iris during high school and _that time_ in English class when he’d written that terrible poem about her. Len was _thinking_ at her viciously.  
  
“Babe, why don’t you get us some drinks,” he interrupted.

She looked startled. “Babe?” she was mouthing, but Barry, who had been flushing scarlet in a non-flattering way for a change, had thankfully already turned his attention away.

“Oh, sure,” he said, sounding both surprised and relieved at the opportunity to escape. “Right! Actually, I’m going to run to the bathroom and then I’ll get us drinks.”

Len reached out and snagged him before he could pivot away, and pulled him closer, hand coming up to cup his cheek and kissing him passionately. Barry pulled away, dazed, and Len was pleased to note that he was flushed in the _right_ way now.

“Meet you back here,” he said as he gave the dazed younger man a gentle push in the direction of the bathroom.

He watched him walk away until he was out of sight, and then turned back to the blond, who was still staring at him open mouthed. She wasn’t the only one, either.

“Listen up, Barbie,” he growled.

Her eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to protest. He held up a finger to pause her,  and stepped forward so that he was practically looming over her.

“Hey, dude, back off!” a male voice said, and the meathead from earlier stepped between them.

“Oh good, I have _both_ of your attentions. And you can spread the word to anyone who ever even looked wrong at Barry Allen. You ever heard of Captain Cold?”

  
3.

 

Barry entered the restroom and sighed, checking his watch: 8:30. Only an hour had passed. How early was too early to cut out? He paused and took in the bathroom, trying to figure out what he was witnessing. A man he vaguely recognized is standing at the mirror writing, in dark maroon lipstick, the very ominous phrase “I know what you’ve done.”

The lipstick stops moving and the man swung his gaze over to look at Barry. There were about 30 full seconds of silence before, “Hey Barry. Long time no see. How’s it going?”

“Hey Jack. Um, I’m okay. How are you?”

He felt himself blushing; why was he so awkward?

“Oh, you know. Pretty good. I’m a copy editor over at the Central Weekly now. I heard you were working for CCPD.”

“Yeah, as a CSI,” he twisted his hands in front of him. “So are we just going to pretend you’re not writing a creepy message on the mirror in… lipstick?”

Jack looked uncomfortable and nervously scratched the back of his head. “Well, the lipstick was all I had on me; and it looks fantastic on me by the way.”

“I believe you,” Barry shrugged. “I’m more worried about the threat. It’s for Clyde Gowen, right? We saw you glaring at him earlier.

The other man looked startled, eyebrows flying up. “I…well, listen Barry, I don’t actually have a great reason for it actually. It’s kind of complicated, and you _really_ don’t need to be involved. But, hey- it’s good to see you.”

“Jack, you said it yourself. I work for the police, surely I can do something.,” Barry insisted.

He looked even more surprised. “What makes you think the police need to be involved. That’s a huge leap in logic… and, no. Sorry, Barry. I know this is all ... a little weird. But, please let’s pretend it never happened.”

The door behind them swung open quickly. “Oh, it’s too late for that.”

“Oh boy.”

_==_

This is how Barry finds himself standing side by side with Jack Brody facing Clyde, hands in the air as the man points a gun at them. He’s seriously regretting not bringing the suit and wondering how bad it would be if he just used his powers in front of these two men.

“This is some serious shit we’re in boys. What am I gonna do with you two?”

“Clyde, Barry’s in the wrong place at the wrong time. Let him go.”

“I _heard_ you tell him it was me you were threatening. He knows too much. And you, well I don’t know how you know what you know, but you definitely know too much.”

“Okay, what is going on here? I heard you were running for state senate, Clyde. Why would you risk throwing it all away by pointing a gun at someone in a bathroom at your high school reunion?”

Jack gave him a look that state clearly that he was nuts, but Barry raises an eyebrow and he seems to catch on. They’re stalling for time. Len will notice he’s not back yet and he will come looking.

“You see Barry, everything is on the line for him. He _is_ running for senate, but surely you noticed that he was a late entry and that he’s doing extraordinarily well for a candidate with no political experience. Well, it’s not just sheer luck and money. He’s one of those metahumans.”

Barry’s eyes nearly pop out of his head as he whipped around to look at Clyde. 

“Really?” he gaped. Not that he’s really surprised. It seemed like he can’t go anywhere without running into a new meta these days.

His friend nodded in confirmation. “I… was never into science like you, so I can’t explain it. But, it’s his voice. When he wants someone to do something for him, he just… does something with his voice and like, _compels_ them to do what he wants: donate money, drop out of the race, vote for him. Anything.”

He’s not sure he believes this, but it’s no stranger than any of the other things he’s witnessed since he became the flash. He looked over at the man in question and he is assessing them silently, but nodding along. “It’s a much more useful power than running real fast like that idiot Flash. It gets me what I want, and I don’t have to do anything messy. Like kill anyone.”

Barry is now really wishing Len would hurry up. If he’s not here in the next minute, Barry’s going to have to expose his own powers. “Except you’re going to kill us now? I thought you could just make us do whatever you wanted. So do it.”

“Shut up,” Gowen snapped, and Barry couldn't speak. He began to panic.

“That would’ve been okay, except Jack here has been following me for a while; making my life hard. I tried to ignore it, and let it go. I’m really not such a bad guy. But he’s got backups of all his information. Isn’t that right Jack? Otherwise you wouldn’t have had the guts to confront me here. Or leave that ridiculous message on the mirror, thinking someone would see it and start asking questions. You wanted my attention, well now you’ve got it. Make your peace, boys.”

\--

It only took 15 minutes for Len to decide something was up. Barry could get distracted, sure, but Len had been watching the exit ever since Barry headed for the restroom. Barry had been gone for 8 minutes when another man left the room heading in the same direction. He moved quickly, casting quick and nervous glances backward as he went. And to top it all off the man was Clyde Gowens. Something was wrong.

“Kid, you are a trouble magnet,” he murmured. He searched the crowd for Iris and located her standing by the refreshments table. Moving in that direction, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Barry. He elbowed his way into the circle of women she’s in and grabs her gently by the arm.

“We’ve got a problem. Barry’s in trouble."  
  
She doesn’t hesitate and falls into step with him, leaving the others without a thought.

“What’s wrong, Len? Where’s Barry?”

She’s worried, and he tries to tamp down on his own worry. Barry is a speedster with super healing after all. Whatever happened to him, he would probably be fine.

“Barry went to the bathroom and didn’t come back. And then I saw Gowen go after him. It could be nothing, but my gut is telling me something’s wrong.”

“What’s the plan?” she asked and there is complete trust in her eyes. He’d take some time to examine that information later.

“We need to make a quick stop at the car, and then you need to call your dad.”

\--

Iris was waiting for her dad, who was on his way, as Len headed toward the bathroom. As he got closer he heard a deeply soothing voice.

_“You wanted my attention, well now you’ve got it. Make your peace, boys.”_

What in the hell had Barry gotten into? He had to smirk, though, as he pulled down his goggles prepared to open the door. And Barry had thought they could go somewhere and have a normal evening without any flash powers or cold guns. The sound of safety being released filled the air and he was spurred into action.

He used his foot to kick open the door as he powered up the cold gun.

“I think everyone in here needs to chill out.”

He heard Barry groan in the background even as Gowen swung around to face him. He’d obviously been startled into pulling the trigger and Len had to dive out of the way. It was over before it really started though, because the next thing he knew Gowen was out cold on the ground and Barry was standing in front of him holding he gun in one hand an the bullet in the other. He’s breathing hard and looking panicked as he turns to face Len.

He opened his mouth to speak and nothing comes out. Frustrated he turns to the other man in the room, who shrugs. “I have no idea man. Hopefully it wears off here soon since he’s unconscious. And wait, wait- can we back track a minute? Barry Allen is the flash? And are you Captain fucking Cold? What is he doing at Central City High School?”  
  
Len ignored him, and frowns. “What’s going on here? Why can’t he speak?”

 “He got whammied, man. Gowen is a metahuman and can make people do whatever he wants just by talking. Told Barry to shut up.”

 Len turned back to face Barry and was taken by surprise when Barry practically threw himself at him and kissed him fiercely. He doesn’t have to hear the words when he can feel them. Barry is worried and angry with Len for being so dramatic and taking so many chances. He kissed back and wraps his arms tightly around the younger man. It felt right.

“It’s fine,” he murmured into the warm enticing lips. “We’re fine. And it’s over. Joe is on the way and he’ll be arrested for the gun at the very least. Joe and Cecile will handle everything else he’s done.”

Behind them Jack Brody is loudly losing his shit. “Mother of God. Captain Cold and the Flash are dating? What is my life?”  


5. 

After Joe arrived and Gowen was taken into custody; after Joe had checked his kids over to make sure they’re alright; and after Iris had berated Barry for getting into trouble without her at their reunion, they had unanimously decided that they had had enough of high school and that it was time to blow that popsicle stand.

It had taken some time for them to calm Jack down and convince him to keep quiet about everything. It had been difficult for him to accept that after all the hard work he’d put in to exposing their former classmate that it was over in a matter of minutes. Gowen was being put in the metahuman ward under Joe’s recommendation under the suspicion of using his abilities to commit crimes.

Barry’s voice had come back within the hour and after making a round of half-hearted goodbyes they had adjourned to the bar. The rest of their little group had joined them and they had spent the last hour regaling them with tales of their heroics and discussing the implications of a meta who could control people with only his voice. Barry excused himself and made his way to the bar for another round of drinks. It turned out, as Mick had informed him one night, that if they were going to actually _pay_ for drinks everyone had to take turn paying, even the ones who couldn’t get drunk. He was being conned, he was sure, but couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was happy.

He heard Len’s footsteps approaching and turned to face him. “Thank you for coming with me tonight. And for saving my life.”

“Lucky for you, I happen to be a hero.”

A laugh escaped Barry, and Len found himself smiling back at him.

“Lucky me,” Barry parroted as he leaned backward against the bar.

He made quite the picture: hands in his pockets, an abashed smile on his lips, and a nervous stiffness that told Len he was worried. He pursed his lips and tapped his fingers absently against his leg. This was the moment where they chose to go left or right and he finally felt comfortable verbalizing it..

“Listen, Kid. I don’t think either of us signed up for the kind of life where people with superpowers run around putting the whammy on unsuspecting passersby-”

A startled laugh escaped the man, “Put the whammy on? Can you imagine what other people would think if they heard this conversation?”

“They’d think we were nuts, for sure. Here’s the thing Barry,” he plowed forward breathlessly, moving forward so they were standing with very little space between them. “Tonight was eye opening: I get it now. This is our life, and I don’t think it’s going to change anytime soon. We’re probably going to run into metas at the grocery store, now.”

“Yeah,” Barry said, looking a little sullen now.

“But, it’s okay because I love you.”

“What?” Barry demanded.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Len said, looking pained. “Just know that it’s true. Today cemented it for me. I _want_ to know about your life growing up. I want to know everything. I’m happy with where we are.”

The smile he received in return for those difficult words was well worth the price of saying them aloud. “I love you, too,” was the response. “I also realized something today, Len. We can’t possibly have a normal day, can we? Because we’re not normal.”

He made a contemplative noise, “I don’t know: superhero, super villain. Tight spandex suit, big fluffy parka. Seems pretty normal to me”

Barry choked on a laugh and shoved him slightly. “Former super villain. And don’t let Cisco hear you call the suit spandex.”

Len rolled his eyes, but took Barry’s hand and squeezed gently.

“So you’re okay with the fact that _another_ of your childhood bullies was turned into a metahuman and then proceeded to try and kill you?”

“Well, I don’t know if _okay_ is the right word for it, but the night would have been pretty boring otherwise, huh? I knew I’d be okay, though. I had something this time I didn’t have when I was a kid.”

“Superpowers?”

“No,” Barry said slowly moving closer. “You.”

Len’s eyes flicked up to his face in surprise. “Me?”

Laying his head in the crook of Len’s neck, Barry wrapped his arms around him and smiled contentedly. He was stiff for a moment before he forced himself to relax. They were in the middle of the dock and there was not a soul in sight. They were alone, and it was fine to be affectionate. He slowly wrapped his own arms around Barry and they stood there together for what seemed like ages before the other man spoke.

“When I was a kid I felt very alone. I was alone and I was a nobody.”

“You were _not_ a nobody,” he said fiercely. “Christ, kid. I have never met a person who was more important than you.”

“I really was. I had Iris and Joe, but I just… didn't fit in. And I didn’t want to. I was so _angry_ at the world and I lashed out a lot. And when I got bullied I just felt so helpless and angry. There was no one who could understand what I was feeling, and no one who would stand up for me. I mean, Iris always did of course, but she wasn’t around all the time. This time I knew without a doubt that I was safe and that I didn’t need to be afraid _or_ angry. Because you make me feel safe.”

Len felt a pulse of warmth spread through him and he leaned in to kiss Barry.


End file.
